


Little One You Have To Take Better Care

by MollyKillers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Timeline, Canon deaths, Dragons, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Rafael's dad sucks, Rafael-Centric, Rita is a good friend, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: Everyone is born with a dragon inside them as a part of their soul.Rafael believes because of the coldness in him his dragon is dead. However, when he meets Dominick (call me Sonny) Carisi something in him stirs.Summary is bad but story is not!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> About 3 months ago I went down the rabbit hole of Soulmates AU's and saw this ship has some amazing ones but not that many so I knew I had to write one. Then I found out about dragon fics and I somehow wrote this! haha  
I am so excited for this story to be coming out as 1 it's my favorite thing I've written to date, and 2 I have been hinting the crap out of it on twitter so I know a few of you guys are probably annoyed by me haha  
I really really really hope you guys like it!
> 
> I have it completely written and will be putting up a new chapter every couple of days! (now I am a stressed collage kid so I'm going to try my best to get all the chapters up in a timely manner but please bare with me)

Since before Rafael Barba was born his life had been an uphill battle. 

Before he was out in the world, while still in the protective cover of his mother’s womb, his life was hard. Lucia Barba was told her unborn baby wouldn’t make it. She was told it was pointless to continue the pregnancy from basically every doctor. Her husband even believed it and started to take his anger of the situation out on her verbally.

By the day Rafael came screaming into the world, happy and healthy, Lucia was already beat down to believe her newborn son would be nothing.

The only one who believed and loved Rafael from his first breath was his abuelita Catalina. She held him in her arms and spoke only words of love and encouragement. “hola pequeño. Un día harás grandes cosas” (hello little one. One day you will do great things).

He remembers everything from that day. He remembers the way his abuelita held him and told him it was all going to be okay. He remembers his father taking one look at him and agreeing with what he thought all along. That his son would be nothing and leaving the room in anger. He remembers his mother crying. Partly at how amazing her boy was and how hard his life would be. 

He remembers all this because his dragon remembers. She’d brought the memories to the forefront of his mind many times when he needed to feel loved (she would suppress the part about his father most the times though). 

His dragon helped him survive in the world, and because of her his soul wouldn’t go down without a fight. 

••••••••••

Not much is known about soul dragons. While there are millions of theories no one for sure knows how or why they came about. There are only a few things known for sure about them. 

One thing is that everyone is born with a dragon inside them. The dragon is wrapped around their soul and is there to protect them. When they reach around 10 sometimes sooner and sometimes later the dragon will emerge into the world for the first time outside its ‘home body’. It usually hurts the first couple times this happens but as time goes on it feels normal. 

Dragons start out small about two feet tall. As the human grows so does the dragon. By the time their human reaches maturity (around 25) the dragon will be full grown. Some grow to the size of a large horse, some get as big as a truck, and some even grow as big as a house. 

Dragons cannot speak in the traditional sense. When inside their human they can communicate. Almost like an inner voice, and when prompted they can somewhat take over to speak through their humans for short periods. However, when the dragons are outside their human they cannot communicate unless they have a hand on the person’s neck or chest. They can do this with their human or any human if they wish to. Most however don’t do this to anyone but their humans as it seems to take a lot of energy.

The other thing known is that dragons can sense their soulmate. When a person finally meets their soulmate, their dragon will squirm inside trying to pull them to their mate. Very romantic in a way. Although not all soulmates are romantic. The bond, as it is called, can be romantic but also platonic. 

••••••••••

Dragons are named by their person for the most part. The owner will say a name and the dragon will let them know if they like it. Some are very picky and will let their owner know they are against it, but for the most part dragons accept the name they are given.

Rafael’s dragon was picky, just like the man who encased her would become. He tried all kinds of names. From things he saw in the world to pulling out name books. He even tried both Spanish and English words, but she was against every name he tried.

His abuelita was the one who suggested the name she finally accepted. He was 7 years old sitting in her kitchen helping (more like watching) his abuelita cook something for the church potluck. He was just talking telling her about his day when her phone rang. She held up a hand telling him to quiet before she went over and answered it. It was someone from the church. Rafael stayed quiet and played with the different utensils in front of him. 

His abuelita laughed at something happening on the other end and it drew in Rafael’s attention. “Was that little Jasper making a ruckus? You tell him to stop barking and I’ll bring him a treat”. As soon as the name left her mouth Rafael’s dragon stirred. “What was that girl? Did you like that name... Jasper?” He felt his soul vibrate with a happy hum as the name left his mouth. 

He was freaking out so much he didn’t noticed his abuelita had ended her call. “What’s wrong pequeño?” She asked as she rushed to his side. “Are you okay? Is she okay?” Rafael nodded as he rubbed at his chest. “We’re okay... I think she found her name”. 

His abuelita smiled down at him “oh that’s wonderful mi nieto (my grandson)! But why do you seem so confused?” Rafael rubbed at his chest some more before speaking “it’s a boy’s name....”. His abuelita sighed a happy sigh. 

“Our dragons don’t conform to normalities like we do. You know how Mr. Roosevelt’s, down the hall, is named Bananas and how mine is named Peaches?” Rafael giggled and nodded. “While us humans use gendered names, dragons chose their names based on what they like the sound of. So, if she likes a boy’s name that’s okay”. Rafael seemed to accept the answer and patted his chest “Okay her name is Jasper” his abuelita let out a happy laugh. “That’s a beautiful name wouldn’t you agree Rafi?” Rafael nodded and patted his chest again.

••••••••••

By age 9 Rafael had already been in 7 fights. He was a smart kid with an even smarter mouth, and that got him into trouble. It also didn’t help that he was dragon-less so far.

Most dragons emerge for the first time between 8 and 12. Almost everyone at school had their dragon, but not Rafael. He knew Jasper was there but she just didn’t want to come out. He didn’t see the issue, but some members of the local gang did.

P.S 109 was the gang that had infiltrated the school. Named after the school itself, the gang was nothing more than a nuisance. They sold drugs around the playground and beat kids for the little lunch money they had. Rafael happened to just be one of those kids. 

He was lucky though, he had friends to help protect him. Los Tres Mosqueteros De Jerome Avenue (The Three Musketeers of Jerome Avenue). Alex his friend since he could remember, and Eddie who he had just became friends with recently. Alex was the leader of their little group and would help watch out for each of them. Eddie was the muscle and would always try to protect them by jumping into a fight. Rafael, of course, was the mouth that had gotten the group into trouble in the first place. 

Rafael, for the most part, came out of the fights relatively clean. Maybe a black eye or a bloody nose here or there, but still relatively clean. 

After every fight Eddie would take Rafael to Catalina’s to be cleaned up and looked after. Catalina would always sadly sigh when she saw her precious Rafael covered in bruises or blood. 

“Little one you have to take better care” she would say every time as she made him an ice pack or was cleaning up blood. Rafael would nod and apologize for being dumb. She would kiss his forehead and send him home once she deemed him well enough. 

••••••••••

Jasper emerged for the first time when Rafael was 11. 

Rafael was over at Catalina’s after school. She had just finished tending to his bloody nose and was feeding him his after-school snack when he grabbed his chest and fell to the floor.

“Abuela ayuda duele!” (grandma help it hurts)

Catalina ran into the living room to find her grandson writhing on the floor and scratching at his chest.

“por favor haz que pare!” (please make it stop)

She knelt down next to him and ran a comforting hand through his hair. “It’s okay Rafi you’re going to be okay” she tried to sooth him. He let out a pain filled scream “please abuelita please!” 

She pulled his hands away from his chest and placed her own hand on his chest. She started to rub soothing circles. “It’s going to be okay it’s just Jasper”. Rafael physically froze “is she okay?” he asked, his voice heavy with concern. Catalina leaned down and kissed his forehead. “She’s fine pequeño she just wants to come see you”. 

Another pained scream filled the apartment. “Shh shh shh it’s going to be okay just breath. That’s it in and out slowly”. 

Beside her a large truck sized bright orange dragon appeared and lightly nuzzled Rafael’s head. “See Rafi Peaches is here to greet her”. 

Rafael took deep long breaths for a couple minutes. Catalina rubbed his chest as Peaches nuzzled him when the pain became too much and he would whine or scream out. 

Out of Rafael’s nose dripped a couple droplets of blood as he let out a long loud scream. Peaches nudged Catalina and she moved her hands away and scooted back a few inches. 

In a flash a very small rusty colored creature appeared on Rafael’s chest. He stared at it for a moment before gently running a finger over its head “hi Jasper”. 

Jasper was everything Rafael could have imagined. She was a beautiful rusty orange with hints of rusty blue green around her chest and edges. Her wings were a dark maroon and attached at her hands. Her head was adorned with two silver horns. The only thing that was unusual about her was her height. She was very very small about 6 inches from head to tail. 

She laid on Rafael’s chest for a moment as he pet her. 

“Oh, she’s beautiful Rafi” Catalina cooed as she watched the two bond before her. Jasper lifted herself onto her back legs and tried to balance. She toppled over almost immediately causing Peaches to huff out a laugh. 

Rafael sat up quickly and picked Jasper up. He held one of her winged hands and helped balance her on the floor in front of him. “There you go girl yeah you got this”. Jasper stood holding on to Rafael’s finger for a moment as she hopped around between his legs. She let go of his finger and stretched her wings. She looked up at Rafael and let out a cute squawk. Rafael laid his hand on the ground and she hopped into it fitting perfectly in his palm. He raised her to his chest and hugged her. She nuzzled into him and squawked. 

“Rafi?” Catalina spoke from the side of the room as she watched the two nuzzle for a moment. “I think Jasper needs to go home”. Rafael looked down at his dragon and she squawked again only barely opening her eyes from exhaustion. “Don’t worry though she’ll come out again soon she’s just new to this so it takes a lot of energy”. 

Rafael laid down with Jasper still on his chest. “Jasper it’s okay to go home”. Jasper squawked again and, in a flash, she was gone. Another pain scream ripped itself from Rafael’s chest as the slight burn of Jasper going home surged through his body. 

Catalina moved over to him and whipped away the pain tears. “She’s so beautiful Rafi, little but beautiful nonetheless!” Rafael smiled and put his hands over his chest “she’s perfect abuelita”.

Catalina smiled down at him “she is pequeño. Now I need you to promise me something”. Rafael sat up so he could look her in the eyes. “Jasper is very pretty but also very little and will need to be protected so that in the future when she’s big she can protect you”. Rafael sat silently but nodded as his abuelita spoke her request. “I need you to promise me that whatever happens you will protect her until the day she is strong enough to protect you”. Rafael nodded vigorously “I promise abuelita I won’t let anything happen to my Jasper”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart is so full! I have never had such a positive/big response to a story so far! I'm so glad you guys loved chapter one and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on chapter two!
> 
> Just a little warning there is talks and light descriptions of child abuse, and a canon death which I changed to fit my story needs. I don't think I made anything that graphic, but I just felt I should warn you. Also Rafeal's dad doesn't have an name as far as I can tell so I made one up.
> 
> With that being said bring your tissues as it gets sad/dark, and let me know what you think in the comments!

That night Rafael experienced his father's wrath for the first time. 

He knew what punches and kicks felt like. He had been attacked by P.S 109 to many times to count. With Alex drifting away and Eddie having to rush home to take care of his mom Rafael had to walk by himself more often and was attacked every couple of days. So, he knew what it felt like to be attacked, but this was much different.

Rafael had rushed straight home after Jasper first emerged excited to tell his mami and papi all about her. 

His mami was sitting in the living room folding laundry when he rushed in. “Mami mami mami I met her” he yelled as he bounded up to the couch. “Met who sweetheart?” “Jasper! I was at Abuelita’s and my chest really hurt and I cried but abuelita told me not to worry and then she appeared!” 

Lucia pulled her boy into a hug “I’m so happy for you mijo! Can I meet her?” Rafael patted his chest and was quiet for a moment. “She’s still tried she says, so maybe tonight”. Lucia nodded “okay, until then how about you come help me cook dinner and tell me all about how it happened”.

The two Barba’s cooked and ate dinner with Rafael talking the whole time about Jasper. It was around 10pm when Lucia suggested Rafael go to bed before his father got home. Rafael nodded and started to head to his room when he suddenly stopped and ran back. “Wait I want you to meet Jasper!”

Lucia looked at the clock then back at her boy “you need to be in bed before papi gets home” she started to say. “I know but Jasper wants to say hi... please?” Lucia knew this could be a bad idea but she couldn’t resist her boy’s charm. “Fine but we have to be quick before he gets home”.

Rafael vigorously nodded before laying down on the ground “come on out Jasper” he gently said. For a minute nothing happened, Lucia was about to suggest they try at another time. When suddenly Rafael writhed on the ground and whimpered in pain. Then in a flash Jasper appeared on his chest. She lightly pawed at his chest before turning and looking at Lucia.

Lucia sat in shock not saying anything. Rafael sat up and held Jasper in his hands. “Mami?” he asked his voice full of concern. Jasper looked between the two Barba’s as the silence hung in the air. “Sorry mijo I’m just a little surprised... she’s so small”. Rafael nodded and rubbed Jaspers back. “That's what abuelita said too. She told me that that’s okay though because she’s gonna grow big and strong and be able to protect me like I’m going to protect her now”. 

Lucia thanked the stars above that her mother was far better at words than her. “She’s right.... Jaspers going to need you to look out for her while she grows”. Jasper wiggled her tail and squawked in agreement. Lucia laughed.

The happiness did not last as the door was thrown open to reveal an angry Mr. Barba. “Lucia!” he yelled as he drunkenly staggered towards the couch. “Why he is still awake?” The slur of his words tipped off the two in the room that he was drunk. “I’m so sorry Roberto I was trying to get him to bed but”. Lucia started as she stood up trying to defuse the situation. “I didn’t say you could talk” Roberto said cutting her off. 

Jasper, still in Rafael’s hand let out an angry growl and snapped her teeth. “What the fuck is that monstrosity” Roberto angrily laughed out. Rafael sat in fear pulling Jasper closer to his chest. “That’s Rafael’s dragon” Lucia stepped in sliding between Roberto’s view of Rafael and Jasper. 

Roberto moved and roughly pushed Lucia out of his way. She stumbled back but kept her ground. This caused Jasper to growl and wiggle against Rafael’s grip trying to free herself. Her movements pulled Rafael out of his shocked fear. “Jasper you have to go home” he whispered out trying not to draw attention. Jasper let out a pained whine as she glared at the man who just hurt her human’s mother. “I have to make sure you’re okay so go home”. He slightly raised his voice to get his point across and accidentally pulled the attention of the room onto himself.

Roberto pushed Lucia down onto the couch and stepped towards Rafael “From the day you were born I knew you would be a waste and now your stupid dragon proves it”. Rafael pulled Jasper against his chest hard “please Jasper go” he cried out and in a flash of pain she was gone. Roberto stalked over and pulled his son up by his collar. 

“What a waste” Roberto sneered and spit in the boy’s face before flinging Rafael towards a wall where he smacked against it and fell to the ground. “Roberto stop!” Lucia cried as she grabbed his arm trying to stop him from walking towards Rafael’s crumpled body. Roberto spun around and held up a hand poised to hit Lucia. “What did I tell you? What did everyone tell you? He is nothing! He will never be anything! His little lizard should prove it to you!” Lucia shrunk back away from his raised hands. “I’m sorry Roberto” she said defeatedly. 

Roberto glanced back over to where he’s sons form laid before stepping away from Lucia and walking towards the bedroom. “Clean this mess up” he gestured to the disheveled room. “And get him out of my sight”. Roberto slammed the door as he exited.

Lucia ran to her son pulling him to a sitting position “oh mijo I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” she checked him over for bumps or bruises only seeing a little red area in his shoulder. 

“Mami?” Rafael asked quietly still staring at the shut door. “Why did papi do that?” Lucia sadly sighed holding her son close “sometimes papi gets mad when he’s drunk. You shouldn’t have been out of your room when he came home I’m so sorry baby” she held him so tight as she lightly rocked him. Rafael held her tightly back.

Later, when Rafael was laying in bed Jasper appeared and licked his face in a comforting manner. “It’s gonna be okay girl” he spoke trying to soothe her back. “Mami says sometimes dad gets mad when he’s drunk… but we’ll be okay”. Jasper gave Rafael a look that said she didn’t believe that, but Rafael chose to ignore it as he rubbed her head.

**********

Rafael lost Jasper when he was 16.

From age 11 to 15 Rafael had been in more fights then he could remember. The bruises and bloody noses no longer came from P.S.109 though, now they came from Roberto. Once Jasper appeared P.S. 109 started to leave him alone. They still gave him shit, but left him alone for the most part. Roberto on the other hand only got worse.

When Roberto was sober he would be mean, but never cruel. However, when he would drink he would use his fist instead of words. After the first incident Lucia did all she could to keep Rafael safe. She would send him to bed early and keep Roberto away from him.

Rafael would always hear his father come in and yell and throw things, but he always did as his mother said. Until he was about 13 and he heard his mother be hit for the first time. At the first cry of pain he was out of his room standing between his parents protecting Lucia. Ever since then he would be the punching bag for his dad’s needs. 

It didn’t happen every night, not even every week, but a couple times a month Roberto would get drunk and come home and take it out on Rafael. At first it was just a pink cheek or a bloody nose. Then it became a couple black eyes or a busted lip. Then it became sprained wrists and broken ribs. Rafael at first tried to fight back, but learned quickly that only made it worse. When he did Roberto would threaten him with a belt or on nights he was feeling extra angry his gun. He would never point the gun at Rafael or Lucia, but would set it out as a reminder of sorts.

Jasper would roar and howl in his chest trying to get out and help, but Rafael would never let her as she was still so small. She had grown since her first appearance, but not by much. She was about three feet tall from snout to tail. When she was out (at school or at Catalina’s, never at home) she would perch herself on Rafael’s shoulder like a bird as he walked around.

Rafael would still go over to Catalina’s when he needed to be patched up. He would lie and say P.S. 109 was bothering him again, but she found it harder and harder to believe him the worse the injuries got. 

On the day it happened, Rafael had come over with another sprained wrist, a sprained ankle, a busted lip, some bruising on his stomach/chest, and a black eye. Catalina as always asked what happened and Rafael told her the same excuse he always used about P.S. 109.

Jasper emerged and played with Peaches as Rafael was getting patched up. Once Rafael was deemed fine he went and laid on the ground being cuddled by both Jasper and Peaches. Catalina could tell he was tired (she assumed from school “you won’t become a jeuz (judge) without hard work Rafael!”) so she let him sleep for as long as he needed.

When Rafael awoke Catalina noticed he was in a state of rushed panic. “Rafi it’s okay nieto you can just sleep here I’m sure that would be okay”. Rafael quickly picked up Jasper and set her on his shoulder “I’m sorry abuelita but Roberto… I mean papi will get mad if I'm not home so I really have to go. I love you, and I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” and with a kiss to her check he was gone. 

Catalina looked to Peaches “that was very odd wouldn’t you say?” Peaches huffed and slightly nodded. Then Peaches lifted her head and sniffed for a moment before drawing Catalina’s attention towards the door. “Oh no,” Catalina said as she walked to the door and picked up the bag. “Rafael left his backpack… we should probably take this to him” Peaches nodded in agreement and disappeared into Catalina for the short couple building walk.

As Catalina reached the floor her daughter and grandson lived on she heard yelling. She raced to their door finding it ajar. She quickly pushed open the door and was thrown into shock. Roberto stood over Rafael, who was on the ground bleeding from the cut on his check, and was holding Jasper by the neck choking her as he swung a small pistol around in his other hand. Lucia screamed at him to stop from behind Rafael.

“Dad please!” Rafael cried as Jasper struggled in Roberto’s grasp. “Put Jasper down I’m sorry she was out it won’t happen again I promise. Please you’re hurting her!” Roberto looked to the struggling creature in his hand and tightened his grip. “She shouldn’t have been created in the first place” he slurred out “just like you” and spit at Rafael. 

This pulled Catalina out of her shocked pause “Roberto what are you doing?” She screamed as she barged into the room startling Roberto enough for Jasper to wriggle free. She fell to the ground and flapped over to Rafael where she stood in front of him and let out a growl.

“Catalina what the fuck are you doing here?” Roberto asked as he turned to glare at the women. “I came to check on my grandson” she responded settling an angry glare at the man. “Get out before I make you” he sneered at her. “You will do no such thing” she yelled back as she rushed over to Rafael and Lucia. “Is she okay” Catalina quietly asked as she ran a hand over Rafael’s newly black and blue covered face. Rafael looked down at Jasper who was still growling at Roberto. She had a few scratches on her snout and throat and one of her wings was slightly torn and bleeding but she seemed okay besides that. “She’s okay Abuelita but you need to go before he gets more mad... this was all my fault”. 

Catalina wanted to cry at the brokenness in her grandson’s voice. She looked to her daughter who looked even more broken. “It’s no one’s fault now come both of you I’m taking you two home”. She stood and made a few steps towards the door before turning to see why no one had followed. 

Roberto stood over Rafael pointing the gun at Jasper’s growling form. “If either of you even think of following I’ll blow the lizards brains out”. Rafael pulled Jasper closer to him trying to shield the small creature. “Dad please I’m sorry just don’t hurt Jasper please”. Roberto laughed as he moved the gun to point at Rafael “you dumb son of a bitch, maybe I’ll just shoot both of you and get both my problems out of the way”. Rafael pulled Jasper tight “Jasper go” he cry whispered. The small dragon was growling so loud she didn’t hear her humans’ words. 

Catalina held up her hands in a non-threatening motion as she took a few steps towards Roberto. “Stop right there you old bitch” he growled out. Catalina slightly turned and looked to Jasper “Jasper sweetie remember what I told you and Rafael?” The small dragon quieted her growls and cocked her head in listening. “Rafael needs you to be safe okay pequeño? So, you need to go home and stay home”. Jasper lightly whined bringing Roberto’s gun to be pointed back at her head. “Jasper go home now!” Catalina yelled the urgent tone coloring her voice. Roberto cocked the gun and with a final growl Jasper disappeared. 

Roberto spun and ran at Catalina “you stupid bitch!” He grabbed her hair and pulled her face so both were inches away from each other. He put the gun against the side of her head. “Why the fuck would you send that rat with wings away I was so close to sending that lizard where it belongs!” He screamed in her face. Catalina yelped in pain as Robert tightened his grip. 

“Roberto please let go of my mother” Lucia cried as she went and pulled at his arm. Roberto let go and back handed Lucia causing her to stumble and fall. “Mami!” Rafael screamed as he ran to her side. “You!” Roberto roared grabbing Rafael’s arm and twisting it at an odd angle. “You ruined everything” “Please dad ahh it hurts! Dad!” a sickening pop and loud scream filled the apartment as Rafael’s arm went limp in Roberto’s grip. 

Without thinking Catalina rushed Roberto pushing him away from her grandson and onto the floor. In his shock he dropped the gun. Catalina saw it slide across the wood floor. A beat happened when Roberto and Catalina both stared at the gun before they both moved going for the gun. They struggled for a moment before a loud bang rang out through the living room. 

Roberto threw himself back and stared. Catalina slowly sat up as a red stain appeared in the lower middle of her shirt. “Mom!” “Abuelita!” Both Lucia and Rafael screamed in unison as they ran to her side. Roberto stood and sneered at the group before running out of the apartment.

“Mommy hey it’s gonna be okay” Lucia cried as she put pressure on the stomach wound trying to stop the bleeding. “Rafael you have to call an ambulance! Now!” Rafael sat unmoving in total shock. “Rafael! Rafael!” Lucia screamed at the boy. She grabbed his uninjured shoulder and pulled him close to where she was “here put pressure here don’t let up”. Rafael was pulled out of his shock as his hand touched blood. He put pressure with both hands the best he could on his grandmothers wound, but the blood never seemed to stop.

“I’m so sorry abuelita I’m so sorry this is all my fault” he cried as he held the pressure. He couldn’t stop the tears pouring out of him. Jasper howled and scratched inside him begging to come out and kill Roberto for hurting her human and human’s family. Catalina weakly lifted her hand and whipped away the tears on Rafael’s check. “You did nothing wrong my love” she coughed and blood pooled out of her mouth.

“No, I’m so sorry abuelita! Please don’t leave me!” Catalina sent a weak love filled smile “it will be okay Rafa... keep yourself and Jasper safe... I love you little one”. And with another shaky breath she was gone. The sound of Peaches death whine shook the building.

Jasper howled and cried at the sound of her friend’s death. She clawed and whined asking to be freed to revenged her fallen friend. “No Jasper” Rafael sadly cried as he brought his good hand to hug himself accidentally covering himself in his abuelita's blood. 

Jasper struggled trying to free herself but Rafael was pushing just as hard back. He was not letting her out he had to protect her. He couldn’t protect his abuelita but he was going to make sure Jasper was okay. “Jasper, no he’ll hurt you like he hurt abuelita I can’t... I have to save you”. 

The more Jasper struggled the more Rafael pushed her down. Her howls slowly becoming quieter and quieter until with her last pained howl she was silenced.

An icy cold spread through Rafael. He was still in saddened shock and in a lot of pain to really recognize it for what it was. Later after abuelita’s body was taken and he was at a hospital in a sling did he hold himself and truly realize what had happened. His abuelita was gone and with her so was his Jasper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you it got dark and sad! It hurt me to do that but it had to be done! Next chapter should be up soon! And will be less sad I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart is still just so freaking full! I'm so glad you guys are into this story so much! All the nice comments just warm my freaking heart!!! I know last chapter was so sad and I'm sorry for that but it had to be done! This chapter is much happy though I promise!
> 
> I'm loving all your kudos and comments, so please keep them coming!!!

The empties, it was a thing no one liked to talk about. The empties were people who had lost their dragons. When a human died their dragon would die with them, as they were not willing to live in a world without their person. On the contrary, when a dragon died their human could live on. While dragons were placed on this earth to protect their person they couldn’t always do that. If their person was so beat down that they wouldn’t fight, like Lucia was, their dragon would be too. Along the same lines dragon’s needed permission to be ‘released’. Sometimes if they pooled enough energy they could ‘break out’ so to speak, but most didn’t if it truly went against what their human wanted.

The ‘colds’, as they were also called, were forever changed after their dragons disappeared. Some lived relatively normal lives with the only tell that they were an empty was because they were colder. Both in their personalities and the physical temperature they would give off. 

Sadly, most became so cold inside themselves that they became horrible people. 76% of all people arrested for major crimes were empties.

Roberto was one of those. He lost his dragon in a gang fight. His poor little dragon didn’t stand a chance. Roberto turned from the man Lucia fell in love with into the monster who killed her mother.

Roberto was caught a day after the attack and a month later sentenced to life. He committed suicide a week later.

Lucia prayed every night after everything that had happened that Rafael wouldn’t turn out like that. 

Rafael and Lucia were taken to the hospital and treated for their injuries. Rafael had to wear a cast and sling for 2 months because of the broken humerus and muscle damage. 

A week later they moved out of their apartment and into Catalina’s old one. 

It took about a month before Rafael went back to being himself, well the most himself he could be considering the circumstances. Lucia was worried he would turn, like many of the other empties did into an angry and spiteful person, but the only real difference Rafael showed was he was less emotional and more focused on his studies. 

Rafael worked hard at his schooling. He wanted to make his abuelita proud and did everything he could to become the juez she always believed he could be. He worked hard his last two years of high school so much so he scared his mom. It was all he could do after everything that had happened. He still blamed himself for everything and wanted to make up for it in some way. So, he focused on school hoping he would become a good lawyer and help others to make up for his mistakes.

Rafael’s hard work paid off and he was given a full ride to Harvard. Partly because he was smart and also partly because he was an empty (schools had large scholarships for the empties as most didn’t make it to college. So, when one did they wanted to throw money at them to make sure they stayed ‘good’).

**********

Rafael had been at school about a month before he met one of his future best friends. He was sitting in the library researching for a paper when a large figure stood over him. “Hey coldie you’re in my spot” the taller white boy sneered at Rafael. “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize we were still in elementary school and had assigned seats” he sneered back causing the boy to drop his jaw in shock. “Fuck you you from the projects wanna be, just move”. Rafael turned and glared at the man “really is that the best you can do? You wanna try that again?” Rafael asked as he stood to get in the boy’s face. 

“Oh, do you need me to use small words you dragonless bitch? I. said. move” the unnamed boy pushed Rafael back causing him to stumble and fall to the floor. Rafael instinctively scrunched into a ball to protect his face and organs from the obvious beating he was about to receive. 

“Tyler what are you doing” a cold feminine voice asked. “We are not in elementary school and this is a library. So, go sit the fuck down anywhere else before I call your dad you privileged piece of shit. I’m sure he would love to know what his precious son was up to”. The boy, apparently named Tyler, glared at the women the voice had just coming from. “Whoa no need to call my dad Rita I’m leaving geez. I was just having fun with my new friend over hear”. Rafael stood up and glared at the Tyler boy “I’m not your friend you ass now go hang out with the rest of your white privileged friends”. Tyler glared but dropped it when he saw Rita mean eye him.

“Thank you for that” Rafael said turning to the beautiful girl apparently named Rita. “Oh, it was my pleasure that guy has been a piece of shit his whole life and if I get to bump him down a peg I’ll take it. I’m Rita by the way Rita Calhoun”. Rafael took her hand and shook it. The moment their hands met he felt an instant spark of warmth in his chest. “I’m Rafael Barba it’s nice to meet you”. 

Rita looked at the books laid out on the desk behind Rafael “ahh I see, so I guess you’re working on that paper for Smith’s class?” Rafael nodded “yep and you’ll never guess the subject he gave me”. Rita laughed “empties and the justice system?” Rafael laughed “ding ding ding”. Rita put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way “he always gives that topic to an empty I’m not really sure why, but he does. So, don’t take it too personally... you know I have a book in my car about this. If you let me sit with you you can use it”. Rafael nodded “yes please join me because that book sounds like a life saver also as my knight in a black t shirt and jeans armor I do owe you”. Rita laughed as she walked away to go to her car. “You know Rafael I have a feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful sarcastic friendship”. 

Rita was not wrong. After that day the two were basically inseparable. Either sitting at the local coffee shop and trashing all the idiots who walked in, sitting in class and rolling their eyes when people would ask dumb questions, or going to bars and getting tipsy. 

For the first time in his life, Rafael had a real friend. Rita accepted him in all his sad glory. She knew he was empty from the moment she met him and she didn’t care. 

**********

He met Rita’s Oscar a couple weeks after they became friends. They were having a couple drinks and studying over at Rita’s when Oscar suddenly appeared scaring Rafael off his chair. The dragon filled up a large portion of the single room apartment and was a beautiful sea glass green color. 

Rita laughed at Rafael as she pet her dragon in greeting. “Sorry I should have warned you Oscar wanted to get out and stretch, also he wanted to meet you”. Rafael stood and picked up his dropped papers. “I’m very happy to meet your Oscar Rita, but that was just mean” he lightly smirked out. 

Oscar stretched for a minute then laid down on his side letting his wings stay stretched out behind him. Rita went and sat with her back to his stomach between his front and back legs. She patted the spot next to her. “Come sit Rafael, Oscar won’t bite”. 

Rafael sat letting his back lean against the large creature’s stomach. The instant his back touched the warmth of Oscar’s stomach he felt the cold in him heighten. He wrapped his arms around himself. “Hey... you okay?” Rita asked looking over to see her friend shivering. When Rafael didn’t respond Rita wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. 

They sat in silence for a moment just sharing each other’s touch when Rita spoke. “What was its name?” she asked quietly. “Huh?” Rafael responded a little confused. “Your dragon... What was its name?” Rafael held Rita a little tighter “Jasper... her name was Jasper and she was my whole world”. Rita nodded and hesitated before asking what she had wanted since they had met. “What happened?”

Rita’s question broke the dam. Rafael couldn’t stop the words that fell out as he told her everything. From getting Jasper, to his dad abusing him and his mom then killing his abuelita, and then Jasper disappearing. Rita didn’t say anything, she just held and rocked him. 

When he had finally stopped talking and crying Rita handed him the bottle of whatever cheap liquor they had bought that night. “Here after all that I know you’ll need it”. Rafael smiled a thankful smile and took a big sip. “Can I say something weird?” Rita asked taking the bottle back from Rafael and taking a small sip herself. Rafael nodded and took the bottle back from her. “You don’t feel like everyone else... I don’t know how to describe it but you don’t feel like other empties I know... you feel colder than them.... but you don’t feel totally empty... I don’t know if that makes sense”. Rafael didn’t know what to say so he just took a couple sips letting the liquor warm him.

**********

Rafael and Rita both graduated top of their classes, and were both accepted to Harvard Law school. After 3 more years of schooling they both passed the bar with flying colors. 

Rita was offered a job at the Manhattan DA’s office. She stayed there for a couple years before she was offered a job for a private firm. They offered good pay and a good opportunity for promotion. She moved in a heartbeat. Rafael was also offered an opening there, which he declined. He wasn’t about to protect monsters, he wanted to prosecute them. So, he applied with the King’s County District Attorney’s Office in Brooklyn and got a job there. 

He stayed in Brooklyn for about 15 years slowly moving up the ranks. His associates like to call him the cold loris. Loris because like the animal the slow loris he looked sweet and innocent but could and would end you if need be. And cold because he was dragonless and because he was very cold hearted. Sometimes his co-workers would joke that he was lucky he was an empty because it made him a better attorney. Rafael would just laugh off their comments as he knew they meant no harm, but when he would get back to his office he would hug himself tightly at the coldness and emptiness of missing his girl.

When he heard about the Delia Wilson scandal he put in for a lateral to the Manhattan DA’s office as he figured they had some new spots open and he would have more opportunities there. Also, with Lucia complaining every time she had to go to Brooklyn to see him he decided it would be better to move and take the ADA job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that noise I hear on the horizon? That loud DUN DUN sound? And what's that I hear a thick staten island accent? Could that mean Rafael meets the squad and also the stunning Dominick Carisi in the next chapter? You'll just have to wait and find out!!! (I can't keep a secret so yes he does haha! So keep your eye's peeled as that chapter will be up soon!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day! Our baby Rafi finally becomes part of the squad than meets the beautiful Sonny Carisi!
> 
> Also you may have notice but the story now has more chapters lol. When I originally posted chapter 1 I did a rough count of chapters and counted out six. Now that I'm editing and actually breaking it up into chapters it's going to be more like 8/9ish. So yay more story for ya'll to enjoy!
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!

Rafael saw Captain Harris followed by two beautiful women when they entered the courtroom after his first bail hearing as a Manhattan ADA. He immediately went up to say hello to his work friend. Steve introduced him to Olivia and Amanda. When Rafael shook Olivia’s hand he felt an instant spark of warmth just like with Rita. And also, just like with Rita, as soon as the warmth appeared it disappeared leaving Rafael a little colder than he was before. He mostly tried to ignore it but it did confuse him fully. 

Steve apparently hadn’t mentioned to his co-workers about Rafael’s empty state as both Olivia and Amanda shivered after shaking his hand. Amanda even had to hug herself to fight off the cold. Rafael as always just shook it off as he was used to that response. 

The ‘25 Acts’ case, as he dubbed it, was everything he could have wanted in his first high profile case in Manhattan. He got to take down a monster who hurt women, and also spar with Rita as they had always joked about doing once she changed sides. He didn’t plan on getting choked with a belt but he did what he had to do even if Rita then Olivia both told him on separate occasions how dumb yet brilliant he was. 

He liked working with SVU much more than any other department he had formerly worked for. While there were more abuse cases that caused him to think about the past. Especially cases involving children, when working those he would have to go home and turn the heart up and basically live in a blanket trying to keep warm from his internal coldness. There were also more survivors. He didn’t have to prosecute for the family of the victims anymore he got to prosecute for the victims themselves.

He also liked working with SVU because of the people. After his first case they basically adopted him as one of their own. Not only did they work together they would all go out for drinks and just hang out like a real family. Olivia especially grew on him as they quickly became as close as him and Rita were. She never asked to many questions, even though he knew she wanted to know all about his past. They would have late nights talks about nothing and everything, just like he would with Rita. When Rafael was around Olivia he would feel more cold, but would also get split seconds of intense heat, again also like with Rita, and while it puzzled him he just accepted it. 

He ended up telling Olivia about his past with the abuse and everything after a particularly brutal child abuse case. She had come to his office after hours and found him in his sweltering hot office wearing a blanket yet still shivering. She took him out for drinks and he just spilled everything. Olivia offered no real advice, she just hugged him close and made him feel warm for a minute. 

**********

The day Rafael met Dominick Carisi ‘call me Sonny’ Jr he felt something move.

The whole week had been awful. First the case in and of itself was a mess that all led back to Liv’s foster son Noah. Then Amaro got shot at. Then Liv’s new detective, whatever his name was, had offered T status to their witness (which she probably would have gotten without this guy offering like he did but still). Then everyone who could possibly help the trial started dying, and Noah was shot at. If Rafael didn’t have a prescription for migraine meds he would have needed one after all of that. 

Liv called him in after Noah was safe at home to strategize with everyone. As soon as he stepped into the precinct he felt weird. He always felt cold no matter where he was but as soon as he walked in the building he felt almost warm. He took the elevator up and felt even warmer when it opened up to the squad’s floor. 

He bypassed everyone at their desks as he be-lined it for Olivia’s office. Once through her door he dropped his briefcase on the ground and went and hugged his friend “my god Liv how are you holding up?” Liv hugged him tightly and the two friends just held each other for a moment. “I just... I don’t know Rafal... I mean I know Noah’s safe, he’s with Lucy and they have a protective detail... but I keep picturing all that could have gone wrong and... god I don’t know”. 

Rafael pulled her to the couch and sat, still holding her, as she let her emotions out. “Hey it’s gonna be okay. We are going to figure this whole web out and then you are going to catch the bastard and bring him to me and I’m going to make sure he never sees the light of day again. I swear it to you”. Rafael and Olivia sat quietly in her office just letting the stress of all that had happened pour out of them as they held each other. 

Olivia finally pulled herself enough together to pull away from Rafael’s grip. She looked at her friend for a minute before putting the back of her hand on his cheek then forehead. “Are you feeling okay Rafal?” She asked a concerned mother’s tone coloring her voice. “Liv I just asked you that” he lightly chuckled. She smiled and let out a quiet laugh “you’re right... you just feel warm... which is weird... for you”. Rafael shrugged “I do feel a little warmer than usual… I’m pretty sure I’m not sick or anything... I think it’s the stress of this case getting to me... also because of the stress I’ve been taking more migraine pills than normal so maybe that’s messing with me”. 

Liv accepted his excuse but only for the time being. The two were interrupted but a knock on the door. “Hey sorry to bother you two but we need to talk this out” Fin said standing in the open door. “Come on Rafal I need to introduce you to my new detective” Liv said as she stood. Rafael rolled his eyes “oh joy the man who made my life more stressful with his T status offer, hooray”. Liv laughed and pulled him up from the couch, “I bet he’ll grow on you”. Fin from the door just smiled “yeah like a fungus”.

They walked to the bullpen where Rafael spotted the newest detective. As soon as the man looked up and they made eye contact something in Rafael’s chest moved. It felt like everything inside him lifted for a couple seconds, almost as if he was hovering off the ground. The ice in his chest melted and he felt warm and safe for the first time since childhood. His body felt a similar warm vibration to when Jasper would purr when she was pleased. As quickly as the feeling came though it passed. The cold and empty feeling returned and Rafael wanted to break down in tears in the middle of the office. 

“Rafael this is your newest pain in the ass Dominick Carisi Jr” Liv introduced as she stepped passed Rafael’s frozen form over to her newest detective. The mustached man seemed to be frozen in a similar shock to Rafael before quickly jumping back into himself. “Rafael Barba wow it’s an honor to work with you I’ve read a bunch of your cases you’re a freaking legend... you can just call me Sonny by the way”.

Sonny held out his hand and Rafael grabbed and shook it. Unlike with Rita and Olivia the heat spark wasn’t just in his hand or arm it was like a fire that ran up his arm and through his entire body. Rafael quickly let go and stared at the appendage like it had personally offended him. 

Apparently, he was silent for too long as Rollins coughed to break the weird silence. “Oh, wow I’m sorry that was weird... the stress... sorry again... it’s nice to meet you detective” Rafael quickly tried to recover as he walked to the other side of the table to get away from Sonny. 

Liv started talking about everything they knew as Barba only half listened. He snuck a quick peak at Sonny and felt a terrible ache in his chest. Sonny looked like a puppy who had just had his new toy taken away from him. The look made Rafael want to run over to him and only make him smile. 

Barba looked back to the board trying to pay attention but his mind kept wandering and thinking about all that had just happened. Everything he had just felt scared him to death. His whole world narrowed when he spotted Sonny. He felt an instant attraction to the man, which wasn’t the weird part as anyone could tell the lanky man was stunning, but the intensity of those feelings was bizarre. He had also felt his girl or something like her for a second when he saw Sonny, and he felt intense heat and sparks all throughout his body when they shook hands. Rafael had to stop his train of thought before it went to where he knew it was going. He didn’t have a dragon... not anymore so there was no need to entertain that thought for a second. 

Sonny said something and moved to the board right in front of Barba. Rafael leaned in a little closer as he took in the man and felt the calm comfort from his warmth. He basked in it for a second before Sonny started to walk off following Liv. 

Rafael shoved his thoughts and feelings down as he walked out of the precinct. He was stressed by this case and attracted to Sonny that’s why he felt those weird things for those couple of seconds. It was the only reason he could come up with that made any real sense. He just knew Sonny was going to become a problem for him, but like everything in life he would handle it. 

When he got back to his office if he turned the heat up and pulled out a blanket to try to combat the cold that seemed to intensify tenfold after the incident with Sonny, he chose not to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I wonder what moved in Rafael's chest? ;)  
I wonder how he's going to deal with Sonny? 
> 
> You'll just have to wait and find out! New chapter should be up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for you guys to read this chapter as I put so much work into it!
> 
> Just a little trigger warning at the end of the chapter there is some blood and stuff mentioned. Nothing to graphic or anything, but I just wanted to warn ya'll again,
> 
> I really hope you guy love/enjoy it! :)

Since Rafael transferred to Manhattan his life had been crazy. From the cases themselves to everything that happened to the people he considered family. His life never seemed to slow down. 

Then he met Sonny.

Things didn’t slow down after that, oh no, his life seemed to get even more chaotic, if that was even possible. But whenever Sonny was around Rafael felt a warming calm that told him everything would work out.

After their first awkward and confusing meeting Rafael found it best to try to avoid Sonny the best he could. Now he knew he couldn’t just straight out avoid him as he worked with the squad on a semi daily basis and Sonny was now part of the squad so that would be hard to pull off and not seem weird. So, Rafael figured it would be best to give off the aura that he disliked/was annoyed by the man. 

He pulled it off quite well. 

So well in fact that Liv one day even pulled him aside and asked why he hated the lanky detective. Rafael just shrugged and explained that he didn’t hate the man he was just confused by him and found some of his qualities annoying. 

Which wasn’t a lie. Rafael was confused by Sonny and a little frightened which both those feelings annoyed him. He was confused because of the whole warm change that happened when he was around the detective. If he was anywhere near the detective Rafael would feel a mixture of calm, happy, and warm, which was very odd. What was even stranger was when he was away from him, after recently being in his presence, the cold would seem to intensify tenfold. It became such a problem that Carmen would often offer to let Rafael snuggle with her Roxy, after the silver haired man would leave his office. The beautiful gold dragon soon began to keep him warm many nights as he worked on case files.

He was also afraid, not of the man himself, no, Sonny was one of the sweetest people he had ever met, but what the man meant to him. Since their first meeting Rafael had been attracted to Sonny, and over time the attraction had grown more than just physical. 

After Liv pulled him aside he tried to be nicer while still keeping a distance from Sonny. The instant dismissals of Sonny’s ideas become considered points. The insults became less like jabs and more like pokes. And the angry back and forth became a form of almost flirtation... almost.

When Amaro announced he was leaving the squad Rafael’s perspective changed. Amaro and him were never close, in fact the two would argue on cases to no end, but Nick was still family to him. Sonny immediately crossed his mind and the thought of Sonny deciding to leave the little family they had built made something in his chest almost howl in ache. That’s when it hit him, he had grown to love Sonny. So, he decided something had to be done.

Rafael started putting an effort into getting closer to the lanky detective and two men grew much closer after this. When Barba would come to the precinct he would always make sure he talked to Sonny, every single time. He even went out on a few squad outings to dragon events just so he could be with Sonny and his family (out of saddened respect when Rafael was with them the squad usually kept their dragons in though). 

Eventually, when Sonny asked to shadow him on a few cases and help with files, Rafael quickly agreed. The time the two men spent together on those late nights were some of the happiest Rafael had felt since childhood. He felt warm and safe in Sonny’s presents. The intense feelings still scared him but he decided it was better to embrace them rather than ignore them as he had first intended to. 

Then the death threats started. 

Now death threats were nothing new to Rafael, he was a semi famous A.D.A., so of course people would hate him. At first it started with hang up calls. He had gotten those a lot so he mostly ignored them. Then he started getting weird emails. They were threatening to a degree but very vague so he ignored them still. Then he got the letters, that’s when he started to worry. 

The letters were personal with descriptions of his schedules or grainy photos of him. He had had a few of those in the past so he wasn’t as worried as he probably should have been but the day he got the picture of Sonny that’s when he started to worry. 

As soon as he saw the photo of Sonny he felt his chest turn into a burning freeze. He wasn’t scared for himself, he had nothing to lose, but Sonny, sweet beautiful Sonny, didn’t deserve to be in danger because of him. 

He called Amanda hoping to keep it low key. However, she did what he hoped she wouldn’t... she brought Sonny. As soon as Sonny stepped into his office instead of the calming warmth he usually felt he felt the angry heat of a roaring fire. Sonny didn’t speak at first as he let Amanda do most of the talking. He just stared at Rafael with anger and hurt in his eyes. 

“How long has this been going on Barba?” Amanda asked voice laced with concern. “Umm” he paused looking over to Sonny before responding “over a year”. Rafael could feel the glare Sonny was sending him intensify. “Over a year?” Sonny asked voice colored in an angry dragon filled tone. “Yeah after I indicted the three cops I started getting hang up calls” Rafael answered shrinking down into his chair.

Rafael could feel the rage coming from Sonny. What the detective was directing it at he couldn’t tell. “Barba why didn’t you say anything before?” Amanda asked already annoyed with him. Rafael weakly shrugged hugging himself “Listen I get threats all the time, it comes with the territory, so I ignored them”. 

“Wait what do you mean all the time?” Sonny asked as more anger colored his voice. Rafael ignored him and continued “I first had hang up calls then I started getting emails, again not uncommon, and I just trashed them. Once I started getting the letters though... that’s when I got concerned. There were pictures of me yeah but then I got pictures of Carmen, again not totally uncommon, and today I got this one of Sonny…”. He paused to look Sonny in the eyes “I won’t… I won’t let people get hurt because of me... not again”. Sonny sent him a slightly confused look at his words. 

Rafael handed the pictures to Amanda and she frowned at them as she walked to where she set down the letters. Sonny leaned down and lightly touched Rafael’s shoulder “what do you mean by not again letting someone get hurt?”. Rafael bit his lower lip debating if he wanted to tell Sonny about his past. He opened his mouth to explain when Amanda walked back over. “I’m gonna have to call Liv you know this right?” That was the last thing Barba wanted. He knew Liv would yell at him and call him dumb as she liked to do anytime he did something reckless with his life. 

The yelling never came through as when Amanda called Liv she told them about Dodds. They all rushed to the scene then the hospital. The threats thrown to the back of their minds. 

Then when it seemed like everything was going to be okay Mike died. 

From his death to his funeral everything seemed to be dulled. Mike was new but he was still family and this death was hard on the whole squad. Rafael felt ice no matter where he was, another member of his family was gone.

The funeral was everything Mike would have wanted. Rafael sat between Liv and Sonny. Holding and squeezing Liv’s hand when she needed it and sending Sonny warm glances to try and lift his spirits. Halfway through the ceremony Sonny reached over and grabbed Rafael’s hand and just held it. 

Afterwards at the bar Rafael stayed close to Sonny. He knew he was taking Mike’s death even harder than Liv, as Mike and Sonny had quickly become best friends. Rafael would keep sending Sonny light touches trying his best to comfort the man, even though being warm and comforting wasn’t his forte. He knew what it felt like to lose someone so close, and it hurt him seeing Sonny have to go through that. 

Sonny tried to update him on the death threats a couple times throughout the night. Each time Rafael would lightly hold or pat his hand and tell him not to worry about him as he was safe, at least in there with him. 

**********

Jasper wasn’t dead. 

Two months had passed since Mike’s death and things had gone back to semi normal. Cases came and went as normal and the letters stopped and went back to just being hang ups. The protective detail stopped about a month after it started and the fear Rafael had dulled to just a quiet worry. The squad was still over protective of him, but he expect as much after Dodds. 

Sonny seemed to never leave his side. He was always over at One Hogan Place or accompanying him to the court house. At first Rafael didn’t like it as it put Sonny in danger just being around him and he told the detective as much, but Sonny just smiled his thousand-watt smile and told him he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to let the counselor be in danger when he could do something about it. 

Rafael had just finished his press conference over their newest high-profile case when it happened. 

He was surrounded in front by news people and in the back by the full squad. The case was high profile but Rafael wasn’t worried it was going to be a slam dunk.

He was walking away with the squad taking to Liv and Amanda when he noticed the man. A large man in a grimy jean jacket and work pants was walking up the courthouse steps towards the group. Rafael saw out of the corner of his eye a flash of silver then he was shoved to the ground as Sonny jumped and grabbed him trying to cover his body with his own. Three loud bangs rang out and something ripped through Rafael’s shoulder.

Rafael recovered from the fall quickly and rolled them so Sonny was laying on the steps with Rafael leaning over him. Rafael’s ears were ringing and his shoulder burned. He looked down and saw blood begin to pool and run down the front of Sonny’s shirt, quickly covering him. 

He didn’t realize it but a scream ripped itself from his throat as he looked down at the blood covered man. Rafael quickly put his hands on the wounds to try and stop the bleeding. As soon as his hand touched blood he felt it. Something in his chest shoved. He was thrown back by the force and fell to the ground next to Sonny. A scream erupted from his lips as an icy burning pain flooded through his entire body. 

Then with a blinding flash, Jasper appeared on his chest. 

Rafael stared at her in shock. She cocked her head and looked at Rafael before turning to look at Sonny then the man who had just let out the shots. 

Fin and Amanda had the man surrounded with guns drawn. The shooter had already thrown his gun on the ground and had his hands up in surrender. 

Jasper growled, her voice was piercing and full of rage. She hopped off Rafael’s chest and lunged at the man. She went for his ankle first causing the man to fall and drop to the ground. Jasper jumped on his chest and slashed at his throat with her sharp talons. 

Blood spirt everywhere and Jasper roared as she was covered in the red spray. The man put his hands on his neck trying to stop what couldn’t be stopped. Jasper wasn’t done though she sliced at the man’s face and bit and ripped any skin she could get a hold of. The man finally stopped moving a few seconds later but Jasper wasn’t. She growled and continued to destroy the man's body with her sharp talons. 

All Rafael could do was stare. His girl was alive! He wasn’t empty! He wasn’t a fucking empty! 

Jasper was different. Her once stunning orange rusty coloring was now a dark muddy brown. Her scales that were once shiny and pure were now dull and cracked. Her wings were littered with holes and the ends were twisted in odd ways. She was also so skinny and now covered in thousands of scars. 

She turned and hopped away from the now dead shooter. She eyed Fin and Amanda as she hopped away. Amanda stood staring in shock at the small mangled creature. Fin had no idea how to react he just let her hop past as he went to the shooter picking up the discarded gun. 

After the man was dead Rafael was able to recover from his initial shock. He hovered over Sonny’s bloody form putting pressure on the two wounds as best he could while he muttered words of encouragement. Sonny tried to speak a few times but anything he tried to say was covered by bloody coughs. Rafael was able to make out his name and the word love between bloody coughs and wheeze filled breaths.

Jasper came over and nuzzled at Sonny’s face. She licking his face and Rafael’s hand trying to comfort the two men. She squawked when the sound of a siren finally approached.

Once the ambulance arrived and the EMT’s surrounded Sonny’s body did Jasper deem him safe enough to hop away. Liv stared in shock as the small dragon hopped to Rafael. The two were covered in blood as Rafael pulled her into a tight embrace. Jasper squawked a happy squawk as she was held and licked at Rafael’s face. Rafael cried and held her close.

“Rafal... she’s... oh my god you’re not an empty!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite baby Jasper is back! I wonder what this will mean for Rafael?  
Also is our favorite silver fox Sonny going to be okay?!?!  
All will be revealed soon! So keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple quick things 1. I am not a medical person so all medical talk is based on google info so if it's wrong I'm sorry. 2. In my head I always imagined Jasper to have an almost bird like personality. 3. This is more of a filler chapter, it lays important ground work and is still important but I'm just letting you know now. 4. I love you guys so much and your questions and ideas make me so happy. So I just wanted to say this here, I give full permission for anyone to take this AU and make it their own! Please tell me about it if you do write something based on this/just a dragon soulmate story in general as I would love to read it because you guys have so many good ideas for this world! 
> 
> Hope you guy's love this chapter!

Sonny and Rafael were both quickly loaded into the ambulance and rushed to the hospital. Once the EMT’s had stabilized Sonny, as best they could, Jasper hopped out of Rafael’s grip and perched herself on the gurney so she could easily watch over both men. 

When they reached the hospital, Sonny was rushed into surgery. One of the bullets had hit him in the chest and the other in his abdomen. Jasper whined as she watched the doctors take Sonny and separate the three of them. Rafael, who had finally gone into shock, was led into another area to be patched up. A bullet had passed through the muscles in his shoulder luckily not hitting anything major. He’d have to wear a sling for a bit, but he would be fine. 

Once Rafael was patched up, cleaned off a bit, and given a shock blanket the hospital’s dragon specialist was called in to examine Jasper. Jasper hated every minute of the examination as she was man handled and poked by a stranger. She struggled and squawked the whole time in protest as all she wanted was to be in her human’s arms. 

When Jasper was given the all clear she flashed her teeth and snarled at the doctor before jumping back into Rafael’s expecting arm. The specialist ignored her tantrum and explained that because of a past trauma Jasper must have just been pushed down into a dormant state. So, she had never truly left she was just suppressed. Which meant most of her injuries (the cracked and discolored scales, mangled wings, and scarring) would heal in time to the best of their ability. Although the specialist suspected that while Jasper would heal she would never grow. 

As soon as the specialist said that Jasper was going to be okay Rafael stopped listening. He just pulled her tight and cried. He couldn’t believe his girl was alive. He spent most of his life believing he caused her to die and he felt so relieved that he didn’t do that, but he also felt terrible for suppressing her. Between every kiss he would whisper an apology or words of love. 

Jasper placed a winged hand on his neck and spoke “not fault, you protect until I strong enough to protect. If must blame blame Roberto don’t blame self”. Rafael cried harder and hugged his girl as tightly as he could. 

The specialist came back a moment later and explained to them that Jasper would heal better if she rested internally. Jasper just growled at the doctor for her suggestion. Jasper wasn’t going anywhere as long as she could. Her human needed her and she was strong enough to finally protect now. 

The specialist tried to explain why she would heal better if she was inside, but Jasper just growled some more. Rafael ran a hand down Jasper’s back and promised he would take care of her, but right now she wasn’t going anywhere. The small dragon chuffed in happiness and sent an almost smirking smile as she laid in her human’s lap letting him pet and love on her. 

The specialist came back a few moments later and gave Rafael his discharge papers and some paperwork about his shoulder injury. She also gave him some information on dragons and what the healing process would possibly look like. She walked out but quickly came back in. “Oh, one more thing Mr. Barba. Jasper and also yourself will heal more quickly if your mate is around”, and with that she left the room. Rafael sat for a moment stunned. Jasper looked up and squeaked happily before it hit him, Sonny!

**********

Rafael, with Jasper perched on his good shoulder, quickly went to the surgery waiting room. He found Amanda and Fin sitting on their phones while Liv was nervously pacing the room. 

“Rafal oh my god I’m so glad you’re okay” Liv quietly exclaimed as she pulled her friend into a hug. Jasper squawked and licked her at her face. Rafael hugged her back and the two friends held each other and lightly swayed for a moment as they let their stress run between them. “Any word on Sonny” Rafael asked as he pulled away and looked at the two other members of the squad. “Nothing yet” Amanda answered sending a weak smile. 

Olivia led Rafael over to one of the chairs and let him sink into it. Jasper hopped off his shoulder and into his lap making herself comfortable. “How’s the arm?” Fin asked pointing to the sling. “I’ll be fine in a couple weeks” Rafael weakly smiled out. Liv sat next to Rafael putting an arm around him being careful of his injury. 

“So... what happened?” Liv asked after a moment of silence as she motioning to Jasper whose head was laying on Rafael’s chest “I mean I know what happened but...”. “We all thought you were an empty” Fin finished the thought. 

Rafael wrapped his good arm around Jasper. “So, did I... but I apparently just suppressed her into a dormant state… I guess... and when Sonny got shot protecting me like how…” he trailed off as he got choked up. He looked to Fin and Amanda then back to Liv who just smiled and lightly rubbed his arm.

He took a deep breath and continued “...like how my abuelita died, it triggered Jasper enough to push her way out”. Jasper squawked in agreement and nuzzled into his hand. Liv nodded in understanding and held her friend tighter.

“So, her awful scarring and discoloration that’s all because of you?” Amanda asked pointing at Jaspers dulled and mangled form. Jasper’s head snapped up and glared at Amanda before letting out a low growl. She hopped off Rafael’s lap and hopped over to Amanda. She held up a clawed hand and Amanda leaned down. The small dragon put her hand on Amanda’s neck and spoke “You don’t speak. You don’t know”. Amanda shamefully pulled away “I didn’t mean it like that or as an insult I was just asking”. Fin shot Amanda a raised eyebrow. 

The squad sat in the waiting room for a couple hours. Rafael’s adrenaline finally wore off and he fell asleep with Jasper in his lap for part of the wait. He was shaken awake by Liv when a doctor came into the room to talk to the group. 

“He was shot twice, once in the chest and once through the abdomen. The bullet that hit his chest did puncture his left lung, but luckily it didn’t break apart so we were able to remove it and reinflate the lung. The second bullet went clean through his abdomen area where it luckily didn’t hit any major organs. For being such direct hits, he was very very lucky”. The whole group took a sigh of relief at the news.

The doctor smiled a light smile as he continued “He did lose a lot of blood, but he made it here in time. He’ll need to stay with us for a little bit just to make sure the lung is functioning properly and then he’ll need to take it easy as breathing will be hard for a while, but as long as he sticks to his meds, and takes it easy he should make a full recovery in time”. 

The darkness hanging over the room lifted at the news. “We are moving him to his room and once he’s settled in we will allow visitors, but I can only let you guys in two at a time and only for short visits at least until he’s awake and we can run more tests”. 

The doctor left the waiting area and everyone sighed in relief. Fin stood up and smiled at the group “now that we know our wonder boy’s going to be okay, I’m gonna head to the precinct and see what I can find out”. Amanda nodded and stood following after him. “I need to go check on Jesse and just hug her”. Liv nodded and rubbed Rafael’s should. “Those are two good ideas. I’m going to stay with Rafael”. Fin and Amanda both nodded as they left, quickly making assured promises they would be back. 

A few minutes after they left a nurse came to the waiting area and told them that Sonny had been put in his room. The nurse looked at the two of them then down at the pad in her hand “one little thing, before we started surgery, when he was pretty out of it, he kept asking for a Rafael if you know who that could possibly be”. Liv turned to look at Rafael and Jasper squawked happily up at him.

Liv took Rafael’s hand “this is Rafael”. The nurse nodded and told them to follow her. Rafael helped Jasper onto his good shoulder and the three followed her. Once they reached Sonny’s room the nurse stopped “before you go in, I just want to warn you, he is still hooked up to wires and has his breathing tube in. So, no need to be alarmed”. 

Even though the two were warned they weren’t prepared for the sight of the detective. His entire torso was covered in wires and bandages and his skin was far to pale. “Oh god Sonny” Rafael gasped as he walked to the side of the bed. He picked up one of Sonny’s hands and shuddered at its cold temperature. Jasper jumped off Rafael’s shoulder and onto the railing of the bed.

Liv brought over one of the chairs for Rafael to sit down. “Fuck Sonny I’m so sorry this is all my fault” Rafael whispered out as he held the younger man’s hand. Liv rubbed Rafael’s back as he cried. “Rafal this isn’t your fault” she lightly scolded. “Yes, it is! If I had been paying more attention I would have... I don’t know... been able to talk the guy down or something... Sonny shouldn’t have been around me in the first place... I tried to warn him”. Jasper growled and glared at her human. 

“Rafal you have to know there wasn’t anything you could have done. Even I didn’t realize what was happening until the first shot rang out and I was standing next to you” Liv tried to comfort him. Jasper licked at Rafael’s face in comfort like she did when he was a kid. “The people I care about always get hurt... or worse... I couldn’t even protect my own dragon”. Jasper snapped at Rafael and hopped off the railing to lay on Sonny’s legs.

“I have to agree with Jasper” Liv spoke watching the dragon get comfortable while still glaring at her human. “People don’t get hurt because they care about you. People get hurt and they care about you. It’s not a cause and effect situation. Also, Jasper turned out fine”. Liv scratched at Jasper’s head and Jasper licked her palm “and so will Sonny”. Olivia rubbed Rafael’s back until he calmed down a little. 

“So, Sonny’s your person?” she asked after a moment of silence. Rafael sat holding the man's hand rubbing his thumb over the back of it. “I... I think so” he answered sparing a look at the pale detectives face, his heart in pain at the sight. 

“I didn’t know until today... I knew he was different and special but…” he ran a hand down his face in almost realization. “When he and I met that day in the precinct I felt warm and calm for the first time since Jasper had disappeared. I had felt the warmth before when I met you and Rita, but with him it was different”. He gripped Sonny’s limp hand with both hands, and pulled it more towards himself as he gently rubbed it with his thumbs.

“It wasn’t just sparks of warmth it was like a fire that filled and consumed me, and I felt so happy and safe. It was so intense, but it only lasted for a couple seconds so I wrote it off as my instant attraction to him mixed with the stress of the case. I should have known it was him... it all makes sense… All those times we would be together and I felt warm and calm...I just didn’t know... what if he never wakes up Liv?... what if he never wakes up and it’s all my fault”.

Liv lightly glared at her friend “don’t say that, you heard the doctor he’s going to be fine. Then you two will bond and live happily ever after because I know Carisi loves you, and I also know he is far too stubborn for anything to stop him from getting what he wants”. Rafael laughed lightly as his friend was right. 

Liv left an hour or so later telling Rafael to stay, not that Jasper or himself would let him leave his detective’s side anyway. 

Fin came in shortly after her departure and updated Barba on the shooter. They were having a hard time ID-ing the man as Jasper has messed up his face pretty good, Jasper smiled happily at the news. However, based on other evidence they had a working theory on who the man was. The guy had recently been released from Attica and wanted to kill Barba for locking him up a few years ago. They also believed the shooter was the same person sending the threats. Fin didn’t stay long after he explained the situation. He pet Jasper and called her beautiful then left. 

Amanda came in later that night, after going home and checking on Jesse. She brought Rafael some food, a clean shirt from the precinct, and a blanket. The two colleagues sat and ate together swapping stories, mostly about Sonny. Amanda apologized again for her comment earlier. Jasper at first just glared at her but after she fed the small dragon some of her food she seemed to forgive her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Sonny ever wake up?  
What about Sonny's dragon?  
How will the barisi reunion go?  
All will be revealed in the next chapter! So check back here for the next chapter soon! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day all your remaining questions should be answered in this chapter, but if you are still confused on some things or you would just like to see something let me know in the comments!
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter as I put so much love and work into it! :D

Sonny didn’t wake up until the next morning. 

Rafael and Jasper stayed the night at the hospital. Rafael slept in the weird reclining chair provided by the hospital. While Jasper slept curled up on Sonny’s legs. 

At some time during the night Bella stopped by. She wasn’t shocked to find Rafael sleeping next to her brother as she always knew something was up with them, but she was surprised to see the little mangled dragon curled up on her brother’s lap. 

Jasper, at her entrance, raised her head and quietly growled at the intruder. Bella stretched out her hand and let the small creature sniff it. Jasper, smelling the familiar smell, accepted her before laying back down. Bella quietly checked over her brother and left only leaving a note to let the two men know she was there, and to call her with updates.

Rafael was awoken by the morning nurse who had come in to check Sonny’s vitals. She told him they were about to serve breakfast if he wanted to order something. They brought in two trays one for Rafael and a smaller one for Jasper. Dragon’s didn’t have to eat like humans. Some lived with never eating while some loved human food. Jasper loved human food and ate the whole meal as well as some of Rafael’s as he was still too concerned to eat.

Even after spending the whole night sleeping with Sonny, Jasper refused to leave his bed. Rafael was arguing with the stubborn creature when Sonny woke up.

“You do realize you are my dragon right” Rafael sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Jasper huffed at him and hopped onto the bed railing in a semi fit. “One the doctor said you would heal better inside so I shouldn’t even let you be out right now and two Sonny is resting and I’m sure he doesn’t need you jumping on him and shaking the bed”. Jasper full on glared and in protest jumped off the railing and onto Sonny’s legs once again. “Jasper seriously stop that you are an adult dragon not a child or a pet of some kind”. 

Rafael sighed and stood up “I’m gonna step out and call Carmen and Bella. You are going to lay down and not touch anything or I’ll take you with me”. Jasper lightly huffed at her human as he rolled his eyes and left the room muttering something about “stubborn soul dragons” under his breath. 

Jasper of course didn’t listen to her human and hopped back onto the railing and lightly shimmied her way up until she was close to Sonny’s face. She carefully got down from the railing and climbed around Sonny’s chest being careful of the wires and bandages. She laid herself so her head was next to Sonny’s check and started licking him in comfort. 

After a handful of licks Sonny’s cheek twitched. Jasper pulled back and quietly squawked. Sonny’s eyelids fluttered for a moment before they slowly opened. Sonny looked around as he took in where he was and the realization of what happened hit him. He started to try to sit up in a panic. Jasper placed a small hand on his neck and held him in place. Sonny turned and looked at the small mangled creature and lightly jumped in shock. Jasper pushed again and Sonny went back down.

“Rafael my human. Am Jasper, you okay. Everyone okay” the dragon spoke to Sonny, calming his dragon then himself instantly. Sonny went to speak but realized he couldn’t as something was in his throat. Jasper touched him and spoke again “human come back soon he get doctor”. 

Sonny lightly nodded and laid back down closing his eyes and letting the little dragon watch over him.

**********

Rafael returned from his phone calls and stood in the doorway. He watched as his girl laid, not where he left her, but besides Sonny’s head with a protective hand on his neck. Rafael felt a rush of warmth and joy at the sight. 

Jasper lifted her head when she sensed her human was back. She sat up and licked at Sonny’s face until his eyes fluttered open again. Rafael wanted to cry for joy at the sight of Sonny’s beautiful blue eyes. 

He rushed to the nurse’s station to get the doctor. The doctor and a few nurses went into the room telling Rafael to wait outside. Rafael paced the hall in worry for a moment until a nurse came out holding an angry Jasper, who apparently had been hissing at the nurses. She sat on Rafael’s shoulder and glared at the door as they waited.

The doctor and nurses came out a few minutes later. The doctor explained that they had checked everything out and deemed it safe to remove the breathing tube. He was still attached to a monitor and they were running an IV. Rafael still looked a little worried and the doctor placed a light hand on his arm and assured him that his mate was okay. 

Rafael walked to the door and slowly pushed it open. Sonny was sitting up and drinking from a water cup. Behind him laid a large dragon that filled up half the small room. Its coloring was a mixture of silver and blue looking almost metal like. Its scales were less tough and pronounced like a lizards would look and looked flatter and more cohesive like a fish. When the large dragon lifted its head, the light reflected off of it and reminded Rafael of the ocean. The dragon also had large light blue wings that sat on its back and a fin like structure on the top and bottom of its head that ran down most of its body. 

Jasper let out a loud joyous squawk and climbed/jumped down Rafael’s body to the floor. She ran/hopped as fast as she could to the larger creature and jumped onto its head immediately nuzzling against its snout.

Rafael watched the exchange and lightly blushed before looking at Sonny. Sonny was staring at him and lightly smiled. “Hi” he said quietly as his voice was still horse from the tube. Rafael wanted to cry from being able to hear Sonny’s voice again “Hi yourself” he said back as he stepped closer to the bed. 

Sonny turned and looked at the two dragons cuddling besides him and let a soft smile cover his face “he was right... Branzino was right, I should have trusted him more” he said as a look of pure joy covered his face.

Rafael let the confusion cross his face “wait what do you mean he was right, also… did you really name your dragon after a type of fish?”. Sonny let out a little chuckle as a light blush covered his face. “Yeah… I was out with my dad and Grandpa at the farmers market and my papa was telling me about how back in Italy his grandma used to make all these different types of food and when he started talking about all the different seafood dishes well… Branzino, he just went crazy. So, I kept it”. 

Rafael smiled trying to hold back a chuckle at the adorable story “I feel like I don’t need to say it, but... that’s a very Sonny thing for you to do. The only thing that would have been more on brand is for you is to have called him cannoli”. Sonny smiled his signature sideways smile as he chuckled “yeah you don’t need to tell me that I know haha, and you don’t even have to ask because yes I did try that name out”. Rafael let out a laugh.

A moment of silence cloaked the room as the two men silently took in each other’s presence both wanting the other to say something. “So” Rafael said breaking the moment of silence as he moved to the chair next to the bed taking a seat “what did you mean when you said Branzino was right?”.

Sonny let the blush deepen on his face as he bit his lower lip. He reached out his hand and interlocked his fingers with Rafael’s. The rush of warmth and calm, that usually only came in sparks, filled Rafael and stayed. Rafael stared wide eyed at their interlocked fingers as what he learned yesterday was proven true. 

Sonny cleared his throat bringing Rafael’s attention back to his face that was covered in a nervous smile. “When we first met, that day in the squad room, Branzino went crazy. I saw you walk out of Liv’s office and my heart stopped, you were the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. Branzino started clawing and roaring trying to escape to claim you and your dragon as our own.... I assumed you felt the same as you had that stunned look on you face, but after we shook hands... you walked away as if nothing had happened”. 

Rafael wanted to cry at the slight sadness in Sonny’s voice. “I didn’t know... not really” Rafael started. “When I came to the precinct that day I felt... off. I was feeling so warm, which was weird for me as I was always cold since Jasper...” he stopped talking trying to hold back the emotion in his voice. “Since Jasper disappeared and I didn’t know what could cause the weird warmth. When I stepped out of Liv’s office and laid eyes on you I thought you were breathtaking. I felt something in my chest move for a second. As soon as we touched I felt on fire. But as soon as the feeling began it was gone...”. 

Rafael leaned forward and held Sonny’s hand tighter “I’m so sorry Sonny, I just didn’t know. Jasper was gone and I had felt a flash of heat twice before, but it was nothing compared to the warmth that came from you”. Rafael couldn’t stop the tears that fell from his eyes from sadness and also happiness. Sonny was tearing up too and squeezing Rafael’s hand so tight just to make sure he wouldn’t disappear. 

“Branzino knew something was wrong. I assumed you rejected us, but Branzino knew and never let me give up hope. No matter how many times I argued with him. At first that you rejected us, then later when I found out you were an empty that you were in fact an empty Branzino didn’t let me give up”. Rafael looked to the large dragon and smiled. “That’s why I kept trying to impress you and be around you, I just couldn’t stay away”. Rafael teared up more at Sonny’s words.

“So that’s why I could never get rid of you” Rafael said trying to use his usual sarcasm, but the bite was gone because of the emotions coloring his voice. Sonny smiled “yeah. When we first met, and I thought you rejected us, I assumed that's why you were so cold and kinda mean to me. Then one day when I was complaining about something you did to Liv she told me you were an empty. It stopped me in my tracks and while that made sense it also didn't. Branzino roared that she was wrong so I didn’t know who to believe. All I knew was that when I was around you I felt that everything was going to be okay… So, I just decided to go with that”.

Rafael shook his head and laughed “so you were just going to annoy me into realization”. Sonny shrugged and smiled “hey you laugh, but you willingly started hanging out with me and being nicer to me, so technically I won!”.

Rafael smiled, “when I was around you I felt moments of warmth and calm, and when you would leave the cold would return tenfold. It would get so bad that Carmen would let Roxy out to keep me warm”. Jasper huffed out a little laugh from her perch on Branzino’s head, pulling in both men’s attention.

Sonny let out a hiss of pain at the quick movement. “shit, Sonny are you okay?” Rafael asked springing up and doing a once over of the man. Sonny waved him off and motioned for him to sit back down “no I’m okay just moved a little quick and made my chest hurt”. 

Rafael frowned and stared down at the ground “I’m so sorry Sonny… this is all my fault”. Sonny cocked his head and frowned at Rafael’s words “none of this is your fault”. Rafael shook his head and continued to stare at the ground “yes, it is”. 

Sonny lightly glared at the man “no no it’s not. Hey, Rafael please look at me”. Rafael slowly lifted his head and met Sonny’s eyes. Sonny laid his hand out close to Rafael and lightly shook it begging the man to take it. Rafael put his hand in Sonny’s and Sonny squeezed it like a lifeline. 

“Listen, when I saw that man, Branzino and I both got this weird bad feeling. Then I saw him pull his gun” Sonny said as he rubbed his thumb over Rafael’s hand. “I don’t even remember jumping and getting between you and him. All I remember is seeing red. Then feeling pain then hearing you scream my name”.

Sonny looked over at Rafael as if taking his appearance in for the first time “shit, Rafael your arm! Are you okay?” he sat up as if trying to get up to check. Rafael squeezed his hand to sooth Sonny and lightly laughed “Sonny I’m fine, you're the one who’s in a hospital bed not me”. Sonny relaxed down and cracked a smile “you’re right I guess. I was just so worried... what happened though, after what I remember?”.

Rafael sighed and started to explain “I rolled us over and saw the blood. God Sonny I was so scared I was going to lose you. I placed my hand on one of the wounds and as soon as I touched your blood Jasper emerged”. He looked to Jasper and saw her curled up on Branzino asleep with a smile on her face. 

“It was just like when my abuelita died…” he trailed off as he tried to find the words. Sonny squeezed their joined hands trying to help. Rafael bit his cheek for a moment then continued. “When I was 16 my dad killed my abuelita… he was drunk and beating on my mom and I like he always did when he was drunk, and she walked in and caught him”. Sonny gasped in shock and tightened his grip. 

Rafael took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself enough to continue. “Dad was beating us because I came home with Jasper out, and he saw her as an abomination. Abuelita came by because I accidentally left my bag at her place… so her death was my fault”. Sonny opened his mouth to tell Rafael he was wrong. Rafael shook his head “and while I know it wasn’t my fault I still blame myself… and after she died Jasper wanted out and I was so afraid that something was going to happen to her that I pushed her down until I thought I killed her… Which is why I told you to stay away after you learned about the death threats because I didn’t want someone I love to get hurt again...”.

Sonny stared in shock at Rafael's words. 

“When I saw the blood and then put pressure on the wound it was almost parallel to how abuelita died. Which was enough of a thing to make Jasper push free”. Rafael lightly smiled at the memory of seeing his girl appear “she immediately ran at the shooter and killed him before any of us could do anything. After the man was dead she came over to us and kept licking your face as I put pressure on your wound. Liv called an ambulance and they rushed us here”. 

Rafael pointed to his arm “one shot went through my shoulder tearing through a few muscles”. He saw the concern on Sonny’s face and quickly went to sooth him “but besides that I’m fine”. He pointed at Sonny’s chest “and one went through your chest and another through your abdomen”. Sonny nodded as he slowly fully processed everything he was just told. 

“I’m so sorry Sonny this is all my fault” Rafael said quietly again. Sonny shot him a look “this isn’t your fault Rafael, don’t say that. You had no idea that man was going to try and kill you, so don’t say you’re sorry about anything”. 

Sonny lifted his hands and cupped Rafael’s face. “I was trying to say it as I laid on the steps, I didn’t want to die without saying it, and I don’t care if it’s too early, or this sounds cheesy, but you did tell me it a second ago even if you don’t realize it, but…”. Branzino huffed stopping Sonny’s rambling. Sonny smiled a thankful smile and took a breath, “sorry, what I was trying to say is that I love you Rafael Barba and I would get shot a million times as long as it meant you’d be okay”. 

Rafael and Sonny were both crying and smiling like idiots at each other. Rafael leaned forward and rested his forehead against Sonny’s. “You could have died because of me”. Sonny smiled “I don’t care, you’re my soulmate and I would do anything for you”. Rafael smiled “I love you so much Dominick”. He leaned in the rest of the way and lightly kissed Sonny. As he went to pull away Sonny reached up and pulled him back and kissed him harder as all the warmth and emotions Rafael could have ever imagined filled him. 

When they both needed air they sadly broke the kiss, but they continued to hold onto each other the best they could without hurting each other’s injuries. Sonny light moved over and pulled Rafael into the small bed with him just so he could hold his soulmate.

They laid for a few minutes just basking in each other’s warmth before Sonny yawned and let his eyes start to droop. “Sonny sleep your body needs to heal” Rafael said quietly as he watched his soulmate struggle to stay awake. “Promise me you’ll stay?” Sonny asked voice slurring from his exhaustion. Rafael smiled and kissed Sonny’s forehead “now that I have you I promise I’m never leaving you”. Sonny smiled as he slipped into unconsciousness. Rafael smiled as he held the love of his life, his soulmate, in his arms. 

He looked over at Jasper who was looking back at him. She squawked happily and snuggled into Branzino more who mewled in happiness.

Rafael’s life had been an uphill battle since before he was born. But now as he laid in a hospital bed in his soulmate’s arms with his dragon beside him he finally felt that everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had originally planned this to be the last chapter of this story. Then I thought about how every good story needs an epilogue, and I would love to know what happens after this chapter... So I went and wrote one haha  
Keep your eyes peeled for that coming soon!


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here... the last chapter aka the epilogue. I'm so happy to put this out, but I'm also so so sad that it's over.
> 
> I wanna apologies for being late with this chapter. I had this chapter all written out and all I had to do was edit it, but then I got this nagging feeling that this chapter needed something else. A couple of you had commented wondering about babies. While that idea was interesting I just didn't see myself going in that direction. Then finally an idea popped in my head and it filled the missing spot in perfectly.
> 
> So I hope you guys enjoy the conclusion of my little story! :)

Sonny had to stay in the hospital for a week.

During his week in the hospital Rafael and Jasper never left his side for more than a few minutes. The squad came by every day and brought food, clothes, and anything else the two men and two dragons would need. 

Three days after the shooting the whole Carisi clan finally showed up to check on Sonny. Bella of course had come already and informed the family that Sonny was going to be fine so they felt no need to all rush to be by his side. Especially when Bella told them about Sonny having a certain ADA and little dragon to watch over him. 

Of course, Rafael and Jasper were immediately accepted into the family. Gina commented that she was so happy they finally got together, not because she wanted her brother happy, but because he would now hopefully finally shut up at Sunday dinner about “Barba did this and Barba did that, and Barba won another case, and Barba looked so sexy in his pink suspenders”. Rafael had never seen a man so red as his sister droned on and on about how amazing he was.

Sonny was given the all clear and released from the hospital just after a week. The doctor explained that because his mate was around he was healing more quickly so his overall healing time would be shortened significantly. 

Before Sonny was released, and as soon as he heard Sonny lived on the 5th floor of a stairs only building Rafael insisted Sonny move in with him. Sonny tried to refuse as their relationship was so new and he didn’t want to impose but Rafael just kissed him and told him to stop being an idiot. They had wasted enough time as it was. 

As soon as Sonny was released Rafael helped him pack up his things and moved him and Branzino into his, now their apartment. If a few ill-fitting suits got lost in the move, or Jasper “accidentally” shredded a few ugly shirts, Rafael wasn’t going to say anything.

Over the next few months as both Rafael and Sonny healed so did Jasper. With every pet or love filled affirmation from a Carisi sibling at Sunday dinner a dull cracked scale would fall to reveal a shiny new one. With every cuddle session with Branzino, or nights spent sleeping between Sonny and Rafael, her wings would begin to reshape and heal. And with every meal Sonny would make for their little family she would begin to gain back weight and become more colorful.

Jasper also never really went ‘home’ ever again. She hated being inside and always wanted to be out. She never wanted to ‘go home’, and even though every specialist or even random person on the street would comment how she would be better inside at ‘home’ she refused to go. Of course, Rafael never forced her as he never wanted to not be able to see his girl again. Sonny also loved having her out and around the house, and Branzino loved being able to keep an eye on his mate at all times. Jasper may had been missing for most of Rafael’s life, but she made up for it. She turned from more than just a part of Rafael’s soul to a part of everyone’s soul. 

She was also always out and perched on Rafael’s shoulder at work except for when Rafael had to be in court as apparently having her out was “intimidating”. Rita laughed hysterically when he told her this as while Jasper had killed a man she couldn’t hurt a fly.

Sonny and Rafael had a wedding/bonding ceremony a little over a year after they finally got together. Sonny cried about a million times, Rafael broke down once, and Jasper got to be the flower girl. So, over all, a great time was had.

Rafael’s life was basically perfect and full of all the love and warmth he could have ever imagined, until the day it finally became perfect. He didn’t realize a piece or really two pieces were missing from his little family until they fell into place.

The squad was working a particularly brutal case that involved children. Children were being taken from foster homes all over the city and all the foster homes were linked back to one adoption facility. Due to suspected runaways or foster families just not reporting over seven kids had been taken over a month’s time without the center knowing. 

The squad worked tirelessly following any lead they had until they finally got lucky and found were the kids were being held. The squad along with SWAT staked out the house and set up a raid. While Rafael wasn’t technically needed for anything more than the warrants he was still there in the surveillance van with Olivia watching it all go down. 

The team of SWAT and detectives burst in and easily subdued 4 men. Fin and a Kat went upstairs while Amanda and Sonny took the basement.

Sonny and Amanda slowly made their way down to the basement and were shocked at the sight. There were six small cages lining the walls each containing a child. Amanda called up for some bolt cutters as each cage had a large lock on it. Sonny started going around to each cage checking on each kid. 

The first two cages contained Bryan age 15 and Jessica age 16, and they both said they were okay. He reached the third cage and before he could ask if the kid, he recognized as Daniel age 17, was okay the boy pointed towards the back-basement wall. “We’re all okay you have to go check on Storm. She was taken behind that wall earlier and we haven’t heard from her”. 

The name jolted Sonny as Storm was the latest and youngest kid to have been taken. She was just 5. Sonny ran to the back wall and tried to figure out where the opening was until he found the right place and shoved the hidden door open. He let out an audible gasp at the sight. The little girl laid on the ground attached to the wall by a chain around her neck. She was covered in all different bruises and had blood on her shirt.

While the sight of her was shocking that's not what made Sonny gasp. Sitting on top of her passed out body was a tiny dragon. The small creature was completely white except for its red eyes. The creature was so small it could fit in Sonny’s hand easily.

The small creature let out a fierce yet pitiful growl and snarled as it got itself ready to pounce. Sonny crouched down and put his hands up trying to show he wasn’t a threat. The small dragon just continued to growl which stirred the girl. He tried to get closer but the dragon snapped again. Sonny then held up his badge which finally quieted the dragon.

Sonny slowly made his way over and checked her over. While she was pretty banged up and all she seemed okay from what he could tell. He pulled at the chain on her neck to see if he could somehow break it but it was too strong. He stood up and started to go to see if the bolt cutters had come down, but before he could take a step Branzino pushed his way out and into the small room. 

Sonny was stunned as his dragon had never come out like that in the field. Branzino looked over the girl and small dragon and made a quiet pain filled whine. He then looked at the chain and swiped at it with his large sharp claws and broke it instantly. Then he disappeared home. 

Sonny stared in shock for a moment before rushing over to Storm and carefully picking her and her dragon up. He carried them out of the room and up the stairs, past Amanda who had just opened the last cage. 

Rafael was out with Liv helping get the kids to the EMT’s when he saw Sonny carrying a little girl. He ran, with Jasper perched on his shoulder, over to his husband. As he reached Sonny and the girl he recognized as Storm he noticed the small creature on her chest. The dragon immediately growled at him. Jasper squawked at the white creature and it immediately calmed down and stopped growling.

Rafael called over an EMT who brought over a stretcher for Sonny to place Storm on. The EMT immediately checked over the girl and called out to another EMT that she was going to go ahead and transport the girl. Jasper squawked loudly and looked to Rafael then hopped onto the stretcher. Rafael turned to Sonny “Jasper and I are going to go with her”. Sonny nodded and before he could say anything he was physically pulled in their direction with Branzino growling at him to “follow the hatchling”. 

Sonny was immediately confused by Branzino’s interest in the little girl and dragon, but he knew to never doubt his dragon. So, he motioned to Fin he was going in the ambulance, and hopped in.

Once at the hospital Storm was checked over and given an IV of fluids and a drip antibiotic. The doctor told Rafael and Sonny that she was pretty bruised up, and had a cracked rib, but she was going to be okay. The dragon special was also called in and examined the baby dragon. She told the little group that besides being ‘out’ way earlier than she should, which was due to the trauma of the kidnapping and obvious days of beatings, the dragon would be fine. 

Storm was still so scared and confused by all that had happened. Sonny and Rafael kept holding her hands and trying their best to calm her. Jasper even laid with her and her dragon cuddling them until they fell into an uneasy sleep. 

Rafael and Sonny were in the hallway talking to Liv about the case when Storm woke up screaming and crying. They all ran into the room and saw Storm looking around with wide frightened eyes. Rafael ran to her side, and Jasper immediately jumped onto the bed and licked her in comfort. Sonny took a few steps towards her before he was flung back falling to the ground. Branzino had pushed his way out and into the room. He laid on one side of her bed and laid his tail on her legs trying his best to comfort her. 

Sonny stared at his dragon then looked to his husband who was also looking at the other dragon in confused shock. Liv offered a hand and helped Sonny off the floor and sent him a humor filled laugh. “I think they all love Storm” she whispered to her detective after a moment of watching the two dragons and Rafael comfort the scared little girl and dragon. Sonny nodded still a little confused by his dragon’s actions “yeah they do…”. 

Liv sent him a knowing look “you know when I first saw Noah Athena had a similar reaction. She didn’t push me over or anything” she lightly chuckled “but she did instantly fall in love with him”. Sonny slightly nodded as he took in all his Captain was telling him. “And don’t forget she is in foster care so she can be adopted”. 

Sonny turned to her a look of shock on his face “you’re not suggesting we adopt Storm, are you?”. Liv shrugged and pat his arm “I’m not telling you two to do anything, god knows I can’t make you do anything let alone Rafael, but I’ve never seen a dragon push it’s human down to get out and protect and comfort another human before I knew you two. And we know what that meant when Jasper did it”. Sonny watched Liv walk over to the group and pet Jasper’s head then pat Branzino as he thought. 

Storm’s foster family showed up a few hours later. 

Rafael and Sonny decided it was best to leave to let them have their reunion in private. Storm started tearing up as they stood to leave. Branzino refused to move until Sonny growled at him that they had to go. Rafael had to physically pull Jasper off of where she was cuddled up to Storm. Both men sadly hugged Storm goodbye and promised to come back and check on her soon. 

The two were halfway down the hospital corridor when they heard their names being called. They turned and saw Storm’s foster dad Steven jogging down the hall towards them. Once he reached them he handed them a piece of paper that had his name and two numbers. “Listen I can tell Storm loves you guys as I’ve never seen her attach herself to someone like that. I’ve also never seen dragon’s attach themselves like that either. So, I’m not trying to pressure you or anything, but the top number’s mine and the second one is the adoption center… just think about it, will you?”. He smiled at the men and walked away before either could say anything.

Rafael looked down at the paper as he thought. As soon as he saw Sonny carrying Storm out of the building he felt drawn to the little girl, and so did Jasper. He was never normally drawn to others, especially children, but Storm was just… just special, and the idea of adopting her did feel kind of right.

He looked up at his husband “what are you thinking?”. Sonny met his gaze and a look of worry and happy excitement danced on his face “I don't know…” he said slowly obviously still processing his thoughts. Rafael nodded “me too… we should definitely sleep on it…”. Jasper squawked a little angry at him, and he glared at her before continuing his thought. “... but I think we should do it… maybe”. 

Rafael swore that Sonny was about to pass out from the weird strangled gasp that escaped his lips. “What? Really?’. Rafael nodded lightly “yeah… I mean we need to think about it some more and figure out the logistics and all, but I know Branzino and Jasper already love her so I don’t see a real reason not to… I mean is it crazy to think about adopting a child we just met? Sure, but nothing about us has ever been normal...”. He was cut off from saying anything else as Sonny pulled him in and kissed the daylights out of him. “I know it’s crazy but as you said that's just how we are” Sonny finally said pulling away from his husband with a thousand watt smile on his face.

They ended up not needing a day to sleep on it as they turned around and went back to talk to Steven and his wife. A few days later the adoption process was started. The process took about a year to be finalized, but through every twist and turn from finishing the case, to going through a home study, to filling out the miles of paperwork needed both men knew there was no other way their decision could have gone. 

As Rafael laid in Sonny, his soulmate’s, arms on their couch. With case files laid open and abandoned on the coffee table in front of them, as he watched their daughter run around the apartment being chased by his beautiful and alive Jasper who was being followed by a smaller white dragon, who was named Frost, all while Branzino watched on did he finally feel the final tiny cold spot in his heart melt away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys have stuck around and have given this little story of mine a chance. I know the idea was a little out there and weird, but I'm so happy you guys latched onto it and have loved reading it as much as I have loved writing it!  
What was your favorite part of the story over all?  
And would you guys be interested in me writing more in this universe? Maybe a Sonny centric version? Or just a future one shot?  
Please let me know in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think by leaving kudos and comments!
> 
> Also follow me on twitter @MollyKillers as I love making new fandom friends!


End file.
